


Witch Hazel

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, And He Purrs, And Sam Is Still In Stanford, Bad Parent John Winchester, Banned Together Bingo, But None Are Named, But Then He finds A Home, But We Don't Know Why, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Can Turn Into A Cat, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drifter Dean Winchester, Everyone Leaves Dean, Except Cas, Fantastic Racism, John Winchester Is A Liar, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lonely Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mentioned Child illness, Mentioned Fatal Ilnesses, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Witchcraft, john is still dead, no beta we die like the mortals we are, slight Enemies To Lovers Vibe, witch spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Witchcraft.*~*Dean hated witches. He always had and he always would. They were evil monsters who thought that they could take whatever familiar took their fancy, and force the familiar to work for them. That's what John had always told Dean, ever since he had first shifted as a child, and Dean had never seen anything implying it was anything but the truth, so he believed him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Witch Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back with another Witch/Familiar AU! I love these more than I should.... Nah they are awesome I love them the correct amount.  
> Anyway......  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Dean hated witches. He always had and he always would. They were evil monsters who thought that they could take whatever familiar took their fancy, and force the familiar to work for them. That's what John had always told Dean, ever since he had first shifted as a child, and Dean had never seen anything implying it was anything but the truth, so he believed him.

Dean was the only familiar in his family. No one knew where it had come from, but Dean had a suspicion that it was from Mary's side of the family, even if Mary hadn't been a familiar, she could have easily been carrying the genetics for it.

Not that it really mattered anyway. Dean may genetically be a familiar, but he would never bow down to some witch who thought they were so far above him. He would never be a slave. 

Never.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean didn’t even know the name of the small town he had rolled into early that morning. He hadn’t looked for a sign, or anything to tell him where he was, he had just found the first motel room he could book and had gone to sleep.

His Dad was dead, Sam was away at Stanford, too busy to call his brother, and he was alone.

At the moment he was just drifting, and had been doing so for the last year or so. He’d been feeling the need to travel for a while even before then, but with everyone gone - everyone always left. Why did everyone always leave him? - he’d had nothing holding him down anymore, so he had packed up the impala and driven.

He hadn’t seen much of the town last night, it was still dark and he’d had a kind of single minded focus to find a bed, but what he had seen had looked beautiful and he could already feel a sense of calmness he rarely felt, like he’d been looking for something for years, and it was right here. He would definitely be staying here for a while.

The first thing he did the next morning was go to the nearest garage and apply for a job. He was lucky because one of their mechanics had just moved away, so they agreed to take him on for a month and if he did well then they would take him on full time. It was a weird feeling for Dean, to be expecting to be still here in a month, and then stay even longer, but he could feel it in his heart. This was where he belonged. This was where he wanted to be.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean had been in Valley Falls for two months before a new customer he hadn’t seen before walked into his garage. It was only a small town, but Dean didn’t know everyone yet so he wasn’t surprised to see an unfamiliar face appear and book his car in for a service.

The man was actually pretty good looking, black hair and bright blue eyes and Dean wondered whether the guy was straight. If he was, good for him, if not, maybe he would go on a date with Dean?

He walked over to ask for the keys to the car, a smile spilling across his face, “Hey there,” he said, his tone at least slightly flirty, “Can we have your keys and then I’ll take a look a-” He only managed to get half way through his sentence before he froze, suddenly realising who - or more what - was standing in front of him.

Without another word Dean spun on his heel, desperate to get out of there before anything bad could happen, before the witch could trap him and make him his slave.

Unfortunately, he was too late.

He only managed one step before the witch’s hand was grabbing his arm and stopping him from going any further. He could feel himself tensing up as he tried to pull his arm out the grip.

“Let me go,” he hissed, pulling hard enough against the hand that it almost hurt, but refusing to just relax and let the witch steal him.

“No,” the witch replied, his voice surprisingly gravelly, “I just want to talk to you, that’s all. Listen to what I want to say and then you can go.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Dean scoffed, “I’m not going to listen to you so that you can put a spell on me and force a bond between us!”

“What?” the witch asked in confusion, “You can’t force a bond, it’s impossible, I just wanted to ask if you would help me with a spell. Just one and then I would leave.”

“You expect me to believe that you would be content for just using me for one spell?” Dean laughed in disbelief, “I know what witches are like, I’d help you and then one spell would become two, then three, then the rest of my life!”

“NO!” the witch yelled, his voice laced with enough power to make Dean freeze, his legs shaking. As soon as the witch realised what he’d done, he dropped Dean’s arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that, it’s just that familiars are counted as equals to witches and the fact you thought I would basically make you my slave made me upset so I kind of lost control of my magic,” the guy rambled.

Dean sighed. He could tell the witch was being truthful, but he still wasn’t certain he wanted to do this. Mainly because this meant everything his dad had told him was untrue. Why would his Dad lie about this?

“Look man, give me your name and number and I’ll think it over, maybe get a friend to look into you, and if I decide to do it I’ll text you.” He was still not sure this was a good idea, but he felt the need to at least think it over.

“Thank you,” the witch grinned, handing over a piece of paper he had written his name and phone number on. Dean took it, checking that everything looked right before he put it in his pocket. Castiel Novak. Cool. “All I ask is that you decide within the next two weeks,” Castiel continued. Dean opened his mouth tp argue but Castiel started talking again before he could, “I’m sorry, I hate giving you a time limit, but it’s for a spell to heal my friend’s daughter, and I don’t think she will be able to wait more than two weeks for magical intervention.”

Dean’s eyes went wide at this new piece of information. “How old is she?” he asked, his voice a little more than a whisper.

“She is five,” Castiel answered, “She got ill, doctors can't figure out what it causing it, and it’s only getting worse,” he looked sadly at the floor before he suddenly froze, looking up at Dean with desperation in his eyes, “this doesn’t mean you have to do it though Dean! Don’t let this force you into doing something you don’t feel safe doing! I can do it alone, it will just drain me more than it would if I had a familiar to help.”

Dean nodded his head, his mind already made up, “It’s okay man, I’ll help you.”

“Are you sure?”   
  
“Definitely,” Dean said with a nod, “I can help you with this, so I will. That’s it. Just tell me where and when and I will be there.”

Castiel smiled thankfully and Dean couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his smile was - how beautiful he was - not that it changed anything. He was still a witch, that was the end of things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean purred, the sun shining through the window warming his fur as he waited for Cas to finish gathering the ingredients needed and for his role to start.

Cas had been telling the truth when he promised that it would only be for one spell and then Dean could go back to his day to day. He’d been thoughtful, making sure Dean knew what would happen and what both of them would do, and once it was over and the girl was healed Dean went home.

But then, that night when he’d gone to bed, he’d realised that he wanted to see Cas again. He wanted to help him out again. He wanted to-

So he went back.

And they became friends.

Then they became a bonded witch and familiar pair.

And then, after they had known each other about a year, Dean finally asked Cas on a date, so then they became boyfriends.

“Come on Dean,” Cas called, his voice just as gravelly as it had always been.

Dean uncurled and, with a quiet mew, hopped up to the stool stood next to Cas, rubbing his face against his boyfriends side as Cas gently laid a hand on his back and started chanting the spell, a tingly feeling - not dissimilar from pins and needles - rushing through Dean as he unconsciously magnified the power in Cas’ magic.

Dean had always said he would never be a slave, and that was still true. He would never be a slave, but he would be Cas’ familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!  
> Kudos and comments make my week!!!  
> Have a good day/night!!!


End file.
